


Intoxication

by rainbowbean



Series: Kinkmas 2020 [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Kinkmas, Protective Emily Prentiss, Smut, Voice Kink, queer emily prentiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbean/pseuds/rainbowbean
Summary: #kinkmas2020 Day 10: voice kink: sexual arousal from the sound of another’s voice
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Reader
Series: Kinkmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036275
Kudos: 30





	Intoxication

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: This is exactly how I imagine Emily and my OC Olivia met but I’ve deliberately kept this vague so you can read it however you like.

The first time you met Emily Prentiss you heard her voice before you saw the woman herself. A spark of pleasure shot up your spine and you sat up straighter in your office chair, looking through the glass panel windows to the rest of the office floor trying to place the source. You spotted the tall brunette being accompanied towards you by a member of your team and tried to compose yourself before they entered your office. Her voice washed over you as you were introduced and she proposed a joint operation, thankfully you had enough sense left in you to ensure she got your business card and instructions to email you and formally begin working together. Her smile and those big brown eyes framed by the longest lashes had hypnotised you almost as much as her voice had and it was with a groan of frustration that you read her subsequent email and realised you’d be working closely and in-person with this intoxicating woman.

The job lasted a full two months, two months in which you contacted every casual partner you knew in the city in an effort to release the sexual tension working with Emily built up in you. She was so easy to get on with and you worked well together, the difficult part was keeping the flirtation to a minimum. You thought you’d scared her off three weeks in when you’d met up to exchange information and it led into drinks and dinner. Your booty call the previous night had fallen through and you could feel how aroused she was making you as the evening wore on. Emily was cheeky with a few drinks in her and a lot more forward too, flirting readily and you were powerless to stop her when she was so obviously enjoying herself. You couldn’t remember what had prompted it but the look of fear in her eyes when you had challenged her to make you behave was enough to throw cold water on the evening and force you to be on your best behaviour for the remainder of the case.

The night you closed the operation Emily suggested you go out. She wanted to dance and since you knew London better than she did it was up to you to pick a spot. Throwing caution to the wind now you were no longer colleagues you picked the LGBT bar close to your flat which you knew was having a women’s night. Her vibe said queer, and your gaydar had rarely been wrong but she also flustered you in a way no other woman ever had and you were unsure of your deduction skills with her because of it. The space was packed with women, many of whom you knew well, and more than a few you knew intimately. You introduced Emily as you went, but she kept up with you, ignoring several obvious attempts at flirtation. You’d almost given up on finding out if she ever batted for your team when another of your ex’s approached the two of you. Emily excused herself to get in more drinks and you indulged in the heavy flirtation that was coming your way. You hadn’t intended it, still having one eye on Emily at the bar when suddenly your ex was all over you. You were trying to extricate yourself from her hold when Emily’s voice met your ears, close and commanding. ‘Let her go, she doesn’t want this.’ Breathless from the physical aural assaults you stepped back as your ex looked Emily up and down before holding her hands up in defeat, deciding wisely against engaging in confrontation. You couldn’t blame her, you wouldn’t have taken Emily on right then, she exuded power and control which quickly melted to concern once you were safe again. Pulling you into one of the single occupancy toilets where you could catch your breath properly and hear each other without yelling she checked you over, asking repeatedly if you were alright before you managed to get yourself together enough to answer her.

‘I’m ok, she didn’t hurt me, she just caught me off guard.’ Emily was nodding but her eyes were still wide with concern and when she didn’t speak you threw all caution to the wind and spoke again. ‘What was that back there? It wasn’t like she was holding me down. Do you rescue every woman from unwanted attention?’ Your heart was thumping in your ears as you tried and in your mind failed to keep your tone joking. The fear flashed back across Emily’s eyes and she nervously wetted her lips with her tongue as she searched for an answer. ‘I don’t know, I was at the bar one moment and then... I don’t usually...’ Her words trailed off but you knew you hadn’t imagined the way her eyes were moving between your own eyes and your lips. You moved slowly, giving her every opportunity to move away before your lips met and your heart stopped beating. The world went silent, the only thing in it was Emily standing so close, your hand at her hip and her lips on yours.

When the room finally rematerialised along with the thumping bass from the club outside the bathroom door you were both breathing fast. It was your turn to search her eyes for a sign that she was ok, that you hadn’t been wildly off base in your reading of her. Before you could really comprehend it she had a hand in your hair and was pressing you up against the cool tiles, her lips hungrily exploring yours. She would ask you later what it was that first attracted you to her but by then she was well aware of the impact her voice had on you. From that first time when she slid her fingers between your folds as she whispered about how she’d wanted to do this since she met you to the nights she would blindfold you and watch your body react when she spoke filthy things against your skin Emily knew damn well the power she held over you with just her voice.


End file.
